A Master's Desire
by VampiressBlack
Summary: Set just after Series episode 8 "Kill House". Integra feels it's time to put Alucard in his place. Rating M for abvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to the anime series produced by Gonzo, and directed by Umanosuke Iida. The series was based on the manga (written and illustrated by Kouta Hirano), but used a screenplay by Chiaki Konaka. No copy write infringement intended and no proceeds are being made form this.

Rating: M for sexual content.

Beta: Sam

A/N: Right well this is my first attempt at a Hellsing fic, it's just a little two-shot. Constructively critic reviews are always welcome and help me to improve my writing. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

As Integra sat herself up onto her large desk, she propped her feet onto either arm rest in front of her. Leaning forward slightly she rested her elbows onto her knees.

"Sit" she ordered as she gestured with her gloved hand towards the chair between her legs, and then laced her fingers together. Alucard melted into the seat and rested his left ankle on his right knee, looking utterly relaxed as he peered over his tinted glasses at his Master above him.

Neither spoke as Integra took a cigar from the breast pocket of her signature pant suit and picked up a box of matches. Alucards gaze followed her hands as she lit up and then laid her cigar case to one side. He watched her pink lips wrap around the cigar and the smoke drift between her parted lips as she spoke again.

"Your behaviour was unacceptable last night" she stated as she set the cigar on the edge of her ashtray, "You seemed to forget for a moment who is in charge here"

Alucard recalled the way he had pulled her from her comfort zone and shown her how powerless she could be before this new enemy, this worthy enemy, and a slight smile played on his lips. Noticing this Integra's eyes flashed

"You think this is amusing" she barked, leaning forward "You think this is suitable to treat me like that? Me: Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing! How dare you!" the fire in her eyes set him off and caused a sly grin spread across his face.

"You are most riveting when you are angry, my Master, just as when we first met" Not knowing how to react to this statement Integra carried on

"You are not to ever pull a stunt like that again, that is a direct order Alucard!"

"Yes, my Master" he spoke softly and his red hot eyes met the cold fury of her blue ones. He stood then and took a step towards her, "I would not want to disappoint you" he said, leaning close, his hot breath stirring her hair and caressing her neck.

Her eyes drifted shut of their own accord and she loved the feeling of being able to sense his presence and power so close to her it was almost intoxicating, as he moved an inch forward she felt his leg brush the inside of her thigh. Immediately, as reality slammed back into her consciousness, her eyes snapped open and she took her feet off of the chair in order to lessen her vulnerable position. Sensing her discomfort Alucard retreated back a step,

"You are dismissed" she snapped; her tone harsh but even. Alucard gave a slight bow and then retreated from the room. She waited a few minutes to make sure he was defiantly gone, and then let out a breath that she hadn't realised she was holding until now. She didn't really understand what had just happened; it was as if she has sunken into a dream for a few seconds.

It had to have been her imagination, because in reality that could never be. She was his Master and she needed to be in control at all times, she could never let him see her vulnerable. She decided to retire for the evening, and slowly made her way to her bedroom.

* * *

Laying in bed she couldn't help but think of how it felt to be that close to him, knowing he was standing between her legs, so close to her, his lips practically on her neck. It made her heart race at the thought of what would have happened had she not moved, because it suddenly dawned on her that he was the one moving closer. _Does he know? Does he know what I wanted at that moment? If only I had the guts to try, for Heavens sake, I could orchestrate and execute any mission without hesitation, yet this, this I can't bring myself to do. But no, it couldn't be, it wasn't right; I shouldn't even be contemplating this_.

Even as she told herself it wasn't what she should do, she couldn't help but feel aroused at the memory of him, the power she felt in his presence, the danger he possessed, the glint of fang he showed when his sly grin slipped onto his face. Alucard was fascinating to her; he was the epitome of enigmatic.

Her hand moved beneath the duvet covers and skimmed over her naked abdomen and down her thigh, she shivered as she lightly caressed the moistening heat between her legs. Sliding her underwear off, she ran her fingers through the soft curls of hair, before gently parting the lips to dip into her wetness. She let out a soft moan as she stimulated herself, closing her eyes she pictured him, she imagined it was his long thin pale fingers delving into her, pleasuring her.

She remembered the feeling of his hot breath against her ear, wishing that his lips were trailing down her neck. Her other hand drifted up her body and cupped one breast; she gently rolled her hard nipple between her fingers as she moved her other hand faster.

Panting now, she bit her lip to stop from crying out; using her legs she kicked the covers off of her and revelled in the feel of the cool night air against her hot sweaty skin. She squeezed her eyes shut as she bucked her hips upwards pushing deeper inside; her fingers pumping at a frenzied pace.

She let out a low groan and let his name pass her lips as her whole body shuddered with release. Her orgasm pulsed through her and she felt her walls clenching around her fingers. Gently she continued to massages each delicious aftershock from her satiated body. Pulling her fingers out she sighed and relaxed into the soft mattress, her eyelids suddenly heavy drifted closed, and she thought she could see that cocky, sharp fanged smile gleaming at her from across the room.

* * *

A/N: I shall have the second (and final) chapter up soon…hopefully!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to the anime series produced by Gonzo, and directed by Umanosuke Iida. The series was based on the manga (written and illustrated by Kouta Hirano), but used a screenplay by Chiaki Konaka. No copy write infringement intended and no proceeds are being made form this.

Rating: M for sexual content.

Beta: Sam

A/N: This is the second and final part of this little two-shot.

* * *

A smile curved on Integra's lips as she woke; stretching with a sigh she proceeded to her en suit bathroom to have a hot shower. As she exited her bathroom she made her way over to her nightstand and put her glasses on, as she turned around Alucard was casually leaning against the back of her closed door, yet he was missing his usual red waistcoat and cravat, just in a crisp white shirt and red pants.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked more out of shock than anger at that moment, it was very rare that he was awake in the daytime, let alone roaming the upper floors of the house, and certainly not in her bedroom. He just smiled and pointedly gazed her up and down, it was then that she realised that she had nothing but a towel wrapped around her.

"You are not allowed to be here without my permission, now leave" she ordered, embarrassment and anger flaring up in her eyes as a light blush coloured her cheeks.

"Do you honestly desire me to leave?" He asked as he pushed off the wall and took a step closer. She did not like the way he put a slight emphasis on the word "desire"

"Of course" she replied quickly, but he didn't leave, he just stood there grinning at her. Suddenly he was right in front of her, close to her, too close.

"I know what you really desire" he whispered, she took a step backwards and he followed, she took another step and immediately found her back against the wall. He moved towards her again and slightly pressed his body to hers, she felt herself heating up and she tightened the grip she had on the top of the towel that was the only thing between him and her body.

"I heard you last night, Master" she looked up at him, he didn't have his glasses on and she could see lust in his eyes. He placed both of his gloved hands either side of her head and leant down so they were face to face, lips an inch apart, he looked questioningly into her eyes, asking permission. She couldn't move for a moment, it was such a shock, first that he had heard her call his name, and second that he wanted her as not just a leader, but as a woman. She knew she couldn't deny her feelings any longer and so she tilted her head and let their lips fall together.

Her hot lips met his cool ones and she closed her eyes as she felt him reciprocate, he opened his mouth slightly and swiped his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she parted her lips and let her tongue find his as the kiss deepened.

She moved her arms around his neck and let her fingers tangle in his midnight black hair, she heard him make a soft sound of approval as she pulled him closer. His hands left the wall and wrapped around her back, she felt a cool breeze along her spine, from the partly open window, and concluded that her towel must have fallen down at some point. Right now she didn't care that she was naked, because finally Alucard was kissing her, he was holding her, his fingers gently running up and down her spine. Her dreams were coming true, she had wanted him for so long, and she never wanted to break that kiss lest she wake up and find it was, yet again, another fantasy.

Alucard gently lifted her up and walked to the bed, as he laid her down their lips broke and her eyes opened, seeing him leaning over her with kiss swollen lips caused a jolt of passion course through her. Sitting herself up she lent forward and unbuttoned his shirt, and for the first time he let his eyes wander over her body. He took in every detail of it, every curve and hollow of her pale skin, the way her breasts rose and fell with her slightly ragged breathing, the way her still damp hair clung to her shoulders and rivulets of water ran down her back.

As she pushed his shirt over his broad shoulders, letting it flow to the floor, her hands caressed his skin. It was so soft and beautifully unmarred, he was perfect. Her hands moved down his unnervingly lifeless chest; void of any breath or heartbeat. Her eyes then fell to the prominent bulge in his pants; she couldn't suppress the shiver of delight at the fact that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

She was surprised that his skin was cool to the touch, yet she reminded herself that she shouldn't be, she knew what he was, she knew that he was not human and it reminded her of how dangerous this could be if she didn't keep control of him. As she looked up at him he saw the arousal in her eyes, but he also saw her dominance and he knew this was how it was, how it always had been and how it always would be. She was his Master and sharing her bed did not change that.

"What would you have me do? Master" he asked her with a grin, she gave him a sly smile that could almost rival his own and he loved that she was just as devious as him.

"You are to remove your clothing and join me on the bed" She ordered, her voice only wavering slightly in anticipation of having her way with him. His hands went to first remove his gloves, but her own hand stilled him,

"No leave those on" she whispered and he gave her a questioning look, but did as he was told. She let go of his hands and he slowly unbuckled his belt the sound magnified in the silent room. She felt her heart rate double as she watched his elegant fingers slowly unzipped his trousers. Crimson fabric pooled around his ankles, before he fluidly stepped out of them. Her eyebrows rose and eyes widened behind her glasses,

"No underwear?" she said tuting lightly looking up into his eyes "Why am I not surprised" she commented, before taking in the sight of him. His hardened member jutted out from a patch of dark curls, and was just as perfect as the rest of his body, smooth and long. She tentatively reached a hand out and closed her fingers around him. She closed her eyes and let her sense of touch explore; she could feel every bump and ridge along his length as she gently stroked him. She heard a quiet sigh of satisfaction from him as she moved her hand slightly faster, but soon his gloved hand closed over hers, she opened her eyes and he removed her hand,

"I thought you wanted me on the bed?" He questioned with smirk and a quirk of his eyebrow, she smirked right back at him,

"Ah yes, I did say that, didn't I?" she moved over, lying on her side, propping herself up on one elbow, and gesture to the space next to her with her other hand. He laid down facing her and she leaned in to kiss him once more. Their lips met and she put her hand on his shoulder gently laying him on his back as she pressed her naked body against him.

Alucard put one hand on the back of her neck, and the other rested on her hip as she moved to lean over him. He felt his cock throb when her skin made contact with his, her breasts pressed against his chest as she moved so one of his thighs was between her legs. She let out a low moan as he bent his leg and pressed his thigh up onto her wet entrance.

She broke the kiss and arched her back as she rubbed slowly against him, feeling the delicious pressure on her clit and her hand nipples brush over his chest. Moaning again she felt his hands cup her breasts and gently knead them in his palms. The rough feel of his gloves was amplified against her sensitised skin. She looked into his eyes and leaned in close to him,

"Was that part of your order?" She asked before attaching her lips to his throat and sucking lightly,

"No" he answered as his breath hitched from her ministrations, "Would you like me to stop, Master?" he teased

"You are permitted to continue, for now" came her reply as she pressed their lips together again. With one hand still massaging her breast he moved the other down to her arse and pulled her closer to him, her thigh rubbed against his groin and he growled low in his throat. Encourage by this she pulled back and knelt up, moving down the bed. Alucard seemed unfazed by this and just propped himself up on his elbows, waiting to find out what her next move would be.

She lowered herself down and darted her tongue out to lick across the head of his cock, their eyes locked as she tasted him. She gave a feral grin and then wrapped her lips around him, he watched, riveted as those pink soft lips engulfed him and her head bobbed up and down slowly. She released the flesh between her lips and looked up to him,

"Show me" she said hoarsely "Show me how you like it" and with that his cock twitched in anticipation, she grinned and moved his hand to the back of her head. She lowered her lips around his length again and he started to gentle guide her, she did exactly what he wanted, soon he let go and left her to carry on. Letting his head fall back on the pillow Alucard marvelled in the excitement she was causing in him, he whispered her name, tasted it on his tongue to see how it would feel to call out to her as more than just his master.

"Sir Integra" She stopped then, and crawled up his body,

"I want you to pleasure me" she told him as she brushed her wet lips against his jaw line and kissed up to his lips, their tongues met briefly before she moved and knelt just above his shoulders, his hands moved to her thighs to steady her. His long thin tongue snaked between his sharp fangs and moved between her legs, gently caressing and tasting the skin around, before finding her entrance.

She felt him lapping at her wetness, bracing her palms against the wall in front of her as he dipped into her gently probing her, curling his tongue inside, mapping every part of her, finding the more sensitive areas than made her keen for him. She moaned as he circled her clit with his oh-so-talented tongue, he seemed to know exactly how she needed it, how she wanted it, she was writhing above him, rocking her hips to increase the friction as he continued to lick her.

"Stop, stop Alucard" She commanded as she felt the familiar heat pooling inside her. "I want… I want you… Inside me" she panted as she moved off oh him, lying beside him. He lent over and kissed her hard and deep, being able to taste her essence on his lips was invigorating.

She opened her legs to him and he positioned himself between them, then hesitated as he gazed down at her; her skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, her lips were swollen and red and her eyes had turned almost black with desire behind her glasses, he wanted to remember this, remember every detail, her scent, her feel, her taste. He didn't know if this was the only chance he would get to see her like this, to see her so vulnerable and at his mercy.

Slowly he moved his hips forward, his almost painfully hard member aching to be buried inside her glistening opening. She felt her body tense at the sight of him above her, his throbbing cock inches from her.

He gently parted her folds and smoothly entered her slick opening, a mutual feeling of relief drifting through them both. Their eyes met as she gasped at the feeling of him inside her, stretching her. She dug her nails into his back and he hissed in pleasure at the slight pain, couple with the feeling of her burning hot body tight around him, meant he had to try very hard to resist the desire to slam into her hard.

As she started to relax and become accustomed to being completely filled, she rocked her hips and moaned at the sensations running though her. He started to thrust forward as well,

"No don't, let me" He stopped, knowing she needed to be in control like this, knowing it was the only way he could have her, on her terms or not at all. He held himself up as she moved beneath him and took him inside her; she lifted her hips again and pushed him deep into her.

Slowly moving him out she impaled herself onto him again, he groaned and after a few glorious minutes she could feel him trembling. She looked into his eyes and the intensity of need she saw staring back at her was incomprehensible.

Biting her lip Integra made a choice, one she never thought she would, and one she didn't even notice she had made until the words had left her mouth,

"I'm yours, do what you want with me" she whispered, the astonishment was clear in his eyes, and he hesitated before plunging inside her, she moaned as he captured her mouth with his. His hips thrust into her again and again as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper.

Their tongues battled for dominance as they held each other close, he tore his lips from hers and took a hard nipple into his mouth, his tongue curling around it, sucking lightly before scraping his teeth against her skin, careful not to pierce her flesh.

The overload of stimulation was too much for her, to stop herself screaming she bit down hard on her lip drawing blood as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm shudder through her. Alucard felt her tighten as his pace increased and he was pounding into her now harder and more vigorous with every second, he kissed her again and he tasted her sweet blood. Blood he hadn't tasted for years, blood he had yearned after, that simple desire sent him over the edge; spilling inside of her. Her walls clenching in time with his thrusts as she milked ever y last drop of his seed from him.

Integra reeled with emotion as her senses were taken over by him, he was all she could feel, taste, smell and see. He made her feel as if liquid fire were coursing through her veins and the passions he was able to release in her made her world explode. She felt him spurting into her, groaned his name as their lips parted.

He held her close as they both came down from a high. Finally they shifted and he eased out of her with a sigh, before lying next to her and gathering her in his arms.

"That was … intense" she stated once she had gotten her breathing under control. Then before she could stop it Integra let out a laugh, the whole situation seemed absurd at that very moment.

_What am I doing? I am cuddled up to a vampire. For one thing, I'm not the cuddling type and I very much doubt that Alucard is either, yet here we are holding each other in what is now probably closer to the middle of the day than the morning. Where Walter could find us at any moment and then what? What happens now? _

Hearing the question in her mind, Alucard spoke,

"Whatever you want to happen, Master" He untangled his limbs for hers and sat up against the headboard, she reciprocated this and looked at him,

"It's not that simple is it Alucard" she replied,

"Is it not?" he questioned, "why not? What do you want?"

"I want… I want you" she admitted grudgingly; not liking how open she was being with him,

"You have me, I am yours, and I always have been" he reminded her simply

"But I'm-"

"You are my Master" he cut her off "and what ever you ask of me, I will do, I am yours in any way you want me to be" he explained "If you want me like this" he gestured to the bed and their current state of undress, "then you can have me like this whenever you want. If you want me to be as I was and just a part of the Hellsing organisations fight against impure souls, then that is what I will be. What do you desire Sir Hellsing?"

Integra frowned and contemplated what he was saying, plucking her cigar case from the nightstand she lit one and sent a cloud of smoke reeling through the air,

_Was he really offering himself to be with me, not only professionally but personally, with no strings attached, nothing set in stone, just when I need or want him?_ _Could it really be that simple? Would it work like that, would it get awkward between us? Then again he was always a flirt and very suggestive even with our relationship strictly professional. How much could really change? _

She brushed off all doubt and insecurity she felt and commanded him as she would when giving an order for a mission,

"I want you to be with me in any way that I require it of you at any given time, understood?"

"Yes my Master" He replied with a grin.

End

* * *

A/N: Ok I wasn't too sure about the ending, but there you have it, it's what came to mind at the time. Let me know what your thoughts/feelings are about it.


End file.
